Code Name: Save Hel
by LadyLibertyofAmerica
Summary: Almost eighteen years ago the Avengers disbanded, they had children. Those children are now all grown up, and its their turn to save someone. What starts with a drunken night of fun between two friends, becomes a fight for their lives, and their worst nightmares emerge. So join us as we follow these teens into what very well be the end of their life.


**Hello Everyone. **

**Lady Liberty here. Now I really shouldn't be posting this, but this is my try at an Avenger fic. I've got about ten of these on my computer. So what I decided was that when I get inspiration, I'll post Hetalia stories, continue with the challenge. This one I'll try my best to update once a week.**

**At the moment I have up to chapter three wrote, and I'm working on four. This is a three part book, with maybe a prequel. **

**There is m/m in this. So be warned. Also, its kinda sucky right now, but I'm trying.**

**I don't own the Avengers! If I did Stony and Phlint would be canon.**

A girl stared down at the boy in front of her. If this was an old cartoon that her dad liked to watch, steam would've been coming out of her ears by now.

To the boy she looked utterly pissed and he thought she was going to snap his head right of his shoulders.

He was only slightly shorter than the girl, but was older. He had dark brown hair and matching chocolate eyes. He was snappy, but shy.

She was taller, but younger. She had dark brown hair, but had inherited her dad's light blue eyes. She had also inherited her dad's light attitude, but she was also rather sarcastic.

Two men sat on the couch in front of the two, silently agreeing that they would only intervene if it led to an actual fight. And somewhere in another part of the house, two boys that looked very much like the blonde man on the couch where running around, about to crash the party of four below.

Taking another step closer the girl started to raise her hand, as if about to smack the boy, and the two men tensed.

She then proceed to cover her stomach and let out a loud laugh similar to her uncle's.

"HAHAHAHA, you actually thought I was mad at you? Dude, lighten up, you just wore one of my jackets to school, without my permission. A little gay, but whatever." she said, slapping him across the back.

The boy heaved a sigh of relief.

"Alright, Victoria," the blonde headed man said, "I think you've tortured your brother long enough."

"Yeah, I have, but if he doesn't give me my jacket back I might actually get mad."

The boy quickly removed the jacket. He hated when she actually got mad, which was rarer than you might think, but she had inherited their dad's super strength, something he had only gotten a little bit of. While his younger brothers had also inherited the strength.

That's when the youngest members of this close knit, six person, family decided to make an appearance.

The first to run in was the youngest, Howard Rogers. He was named after the four children's father's father, he looked just the same as their dad, even though he was only three.

After him came George Rogers. At eight years old, he was just as much a genius as his father and sister, and was the trouble maker in the family.

"Hey, dad. Can I go out tonight?" Victoria asked, as her brothers set about annoying their father.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, Tony. She's 16, she can handle herself." her daddy argued, taking her side.

For a second she watched as they looked at each other, an unspoken agruement happening. After a moment though they both turned and agreed.

"Yes! I'm taking the motorcycle! I'll be back by ten!" she shouted, running to grab her keys.

When she came back, she grabbed William's hand and proceed to drag him out of the house.

"Bye!" they both shouted, as the elevator doors shut.

As they ran to the motorcycle (not actually their's, but whatever) Victoria reached down and pressed a small button on her pager. This signaled their friends across the city that they would meet just out of town at a small outdoor skating rink.

_30 minutes later_

As the twins pulled up they found that their small group of friends had already gathered in the park.

First there was Christopher, or Chrissy as most called him (on occasion she would call him Scruff Muffin, because of his slight stubble), he was the oldest of the group at 17 and a half, and had light brown hair and pale blue eyes. Even though he was probably the nicest person you'd ever meet, he had a permanent scowl on his face, much like his father.

His little sister, who was slightly younger than Victoria, was also there. Her name was Damia Alexandra and was probably the strictest of the group and wouldn't hesitate to smack you upside the head, unless of course you were William, then you would only get a slight tap. She looked about the same as her mother, dark red hair and her lithe physique, but possessed her father's light blue eyes.

Lastly there was Tikki. She was the youngest of the group and had only meet them recently meet them, in 8th grade, and they knew very little about her. She was darker skinned than the rest, she also had the light blonde hair, and stormy eyes that her mother had. They had meet her mother once, but as far as they knew she had never meet her father.

"Hey, Tor! Did you bring the skates?" Chrissy shouted as they ran up.

"What do you think Chrissy? Of course." she yelled back, holding up the brand new skates they had all recently bought. Any gear they all shared together Tor was the one that, normally, bought and kept it. This was because the Stark-Rogers family was quiet rich. They had the largest space in their possession and though they didn't flaunt their money, well she didn't, she wasn't afraid to use it.

Each skate was personalized to each member of the group. Their favorite color and their initials in white.

Strapping them on, they all began skating around. Chrissy and Tor were doing a special routine they had created when they were about 11 and their parents still had to bring them. Will and Damia were having a skating match, skating circles around each other, trying to out do each other with tricks. Tikki skated by herself, watching the others while being very vigilante of their surroundings.

"Hey! Guys look!" Tor shouted, skating to a stop.

Looking up they found that there was a large billboard. Its current, and by its faded quality, old picture displayed the groups (Tor's) idols, The Avengers. For years Tor had longed for a man named Nick Fury to walk up to her and ask her to be the next Avenger, to start the Initiative again. This was because almost 17 years ago, the Avengers had simply disappeared off the face of the Earth. And that was what the sign was all about. Scrawled across the bottom in faded letters was 'Have you seen these heroes?' Tor hated them for that. They saved the world and then left regular people to clean up their mess and deal with everyone else. That was why she wanted to be an Avenger, to prove to the world that, no, not all Avengers were jerks. Secretly though she looked up to them and wanted to follow in their footsteps, just make hers bigger.

"HAHAHA!" Chrissy laughed, "Hulk Smash!"

He then proceed to strike a very Hulk like pose. Tikki hopped up on top of the edge of the ring, crouching like Black Panther. Damia crouched and stuck her leg out, Black Widow. Will turned and stuck his hand out like he was about to fire something out of his palm in an Iron Man fashion. Tor stood in a soldier's pose and thrust her hand in the air, with a shout of, "Avengers Assemble!". Much like Captain America.

Across aver large ocean, on a continent called Europe, a villain that hadn't been around for a very long time awoke. That call, a call that had not been heard with such true intent in almost two decades, awoke some of the darkest evils.


End file.
